Una caminata por la playa
by Pitt-Sirius
Summary: ¡One-shot! Caminan por la playa, solos. Él la molesta, ella se enoja, ambos se dicen cosas de las que se arrepienten, pero al final...¿realmente es odio o amor?


Diclaimer: Estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. Espero que les guste este pequeño One-shot, siempre me gusto escribir, pero nunca me largue a hacerlo fuera de la escuela, asi que es el primero que hago. Por favor, manden reviews para saber si les gusto. Disfrutenlo!

**_~Una caminata por la playa~_**

_One-shot_

_FujimotoxKobato_

Estaban en la playa, Kobato caminaba por la orilla del mar con un vestido de musculosa blanco, tenia un corse atras con unas cintas que terminaban en un perfecto mo o dejando las tiritas caer por la pollera del vestido.A diferencia de todos sus vestidos anteriores, este era mas corto de lo usual, y dejaba mostrar sus hermosas y refinadas piernas. En la cabeza como siempre, llevaba un pa uelo grande, atado por detras de su nuca, dejando tambien las tiras y el pelo suelto. Fujimoto caminaba a su lado con unas simples bermudas negras y una musculosa con capucha de color marron .

-¡ Fujimoto-san, mira!- Kobato se alo el horizonte. El Sol estaba ocultandose mostrando un hermoso atardecer. Un viento suave soplo los largos cabellos de la joven haciendo de la imagen algo perfecto. - Es hermoso, no?- dijo dandose vuelta y mostrando su sonrisa.

Fujimoto se quedo parado unos momentos y contesto algo embobado- Si... hermoso.

Kobato se soprendio unos momentos pero luego sonrio de vuelta. Fujimoto al darse cuenta de que su respuesta no iba dirijida al paisaje si no a ella, volteo la cara sonrojada y se reprocho su descuido.

-Sera mejor que volvamos- dijo algo molesto y empezo a caminar. Pronto escucho los pasos de la joven chapoteando en el agua.

- Fujimoto-san, espera!-llamo Kobato sin entender la abrupta accion de Fujimoto caminando rapido.

-Si no te apuras, te dejare.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, tenia deseos de molestarla.

- Fujimoto-san eres grosero!- le reprocho ella y le saco la lengua haciendole un puchero.

-Como si me importara ser agradable contigo- contesto el a la defensiva. En estos momentos es cuando ambos se comportaban como ni os peque os. El la molestaba, ella decia que era malo, el contestaba que no le importaba, ella se ponia mas furiosa, y el la molestaba de vuelta.

-Jum! -Se dio vuelta y se paro donde estaba. Fujimoto se pregunto que estaba haciendo, cuando se le ocurrio...

_Waa!- algo frio le recorria la espalda. Tenia todo la el vestido empapado gracias a que "alguien" la habia mojado- Fujimoto-san eres malo, malo malo malo!

- Fujimoto-san eres malo, Fujimoto-san eres grosero, Perdon Fujimoto-san, Fujimoto-san! Eres lo unico que puedes decir, no?- Dijo imitando su voz y molestandola. Sin embargo ya las ultimas palabras fueron mas serias, l lo percibi ...ella lo percibi ...y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirandose uno a otro. Fujimoto no aguanto el silencio y estaba arrepentido de lo que dijo, asi que hablo- Olvidalo, sera mejor que...

- Fujimoto-san!-llamo ella. Parecia que lo estaba cargando, pero estaba seria. Se acerco a el, se paro en enfrente...muuuuy cerca.

Lo miro de frente, directo a los ojos, buscando algo...Sonrio calidamente tomo aire y le dijo:

- _¡Fujimoto-san, te quiero!_- le dijo sonriendo.

- Ah!-fue lo unico que dijo, se sonrojo y miro para todos lados. La volvio a mirar y ella seguia sonriendo.- A que vino eso?

- Eh? No lo sabias? Pero si tu ya sabes que te quiero Fujimoto-san- dijo inocentemente la joven, haciendo que a Fujimoto se le subieran los colores otra vez.

-Si...bueno, pero...decirlo,...no, lo que quiero decir...-Era verdad, l ya sabia que Kobato lo queria y ella tambien sabia que el la queria, ya se habian confesado hace un tiempo, y a el le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiria tan facilmente.

Todabia no sabia como expresarse ni que decir, asi que solto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
-Realmente eres tonta, ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que volvamos- Genio, la remato increible, se dio vuelta y siguio caminando, justo como habia hecho antes.

- Ehhh? Tonta?, yo sabia, Fujimoto-san eres un grosero!- Era como volver a empezar la conversacion. Sin embargo el no dijo nada, espero a que le iguale el paso y siguio caminando, mirando al frente.

-**Hey.**.-la llamo el, espero a que le estuviera prestando atencion, la miro de reojo y le extendio la mano.

Kobato se sorprendio, Fujimoto-san podia ser muy grosero cuando queria, pero siempre la hacia sentir mejor con gestos de ternura, como el de recien. Le extendia su mano,a quella mano que siempre que la tomaba un revoltijo de mariposas atacaban su panza.  
Feliz y contenta de vuelta tomo su brazo y la mano, acercandose a el y apoyando su cabeza debajo del hombro.

Fujimoto esta saltando de alegria por dentro, y se sentia realmente tranquilo con ella caminando a su lado, sosteniendole el brazo...sintiendo sus cabellos, su cuerpo, su cercania.

-_Yo tambien te quiero_- termino confesandole, mientras volvian a la casa de playa como una verdadera pareja de novios.

Buenas! Aqui mi primera historia! Por favor sean buenos conmigo y no me critiquen demasiado por esto n.n. Fue una inspiracion de momento y de todas las que tube anteriormente fue la mejor que hice, asi que decidi subirla. Kobato y Fujimoto son mis personajes favoritos del momento, y me encanta hacer historias sobre ellos, asi que si las criticas son buenas supongo que seguire haciendo historias, One-shot, eso si. Para largarme a hacer una historia va a tardar un tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen comentarios!

Atte: Pitt-Sirius


End file.
